


A Day In The Life

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bodyswap, Drama, During Canon, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-19
Updated: 2006-06-19
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8724808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: A body!swap story!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Title: A Day In The Life  
Pairing: Sam/Dean  
Rating: NC-17  
Word Count: 2279  
Disclaimer: I don’t own Sam or Dean. I did however, have a dirty dream about them, which completely belongs to me.  
Author’s Note: Okay, I was watching Freaky Friday. So sue me. Okay, well actually you can’t (see Disclaimer).  
  
Okay, and yeah, I edited the story a bit. Just a couple sentences, nothing big. It's still the same story I wrote.  
  
  
  
  
The first thing Sam noticed when he awoke, was that he was on the opposite side of the room. As in the bed different than the one he went to sleep in. He sat up rubbing his eyes. Looking around, he realized Dean wasn’t with him; they didn’t sleep together, they just changed beds. “Dean?” Something was off, he cleared his throat. “Dean?” His voice still sounded different, like he was sick. Sam cleared his throat again, then slid out from under his covers, standing up. “Where the hell is my shirt?” Padding across the carpeted floor, he shook the sleeping figure. “Dean!”  
  
Dean finally rolled over, waking up. “What?”  
  
“Holy shit,” Sam muttered, backing away slightly.  
  
Dean was sitting up, still half asleep, but his eyes widened with understanding. “Sammy?”  
  
Sam nodded, but still backed away until he bumped into one of the dressers. “Dean…what the hell is going on?”  
  
Dean was out of his bed, and standing next to his brother, for once, not having to look up. “Mirror.”  
  
Sam gulped, then turned to face his reflection atop the dresser, his mouth opened in surprise, but it wasn’t his mouth. It was Dean’s. “Um, I’m you…you’re me…”  
  
Dean nodded, but it wasn’t his hair the bounced with the movement. It was Sam’s. “I’m tall dude!”  
  
Sam glared at Dean, having to look up to him for the first time in years. Glancing back at the mirror, Dean’s eyes staring back at him, Sam sighed in defeat. “This blows.”  
  
Dean patted Sam on the shoulder, a grin on his - well, Sam’s - features. “That’s the spirit! Come on, it isn’t that bad. So you’ll have women pawing over you for awhile. You definitely won out on this one,”  
  
“Oh gee, thanks. That makes me feel so much better,” Sam retorted sarcastically. “I’m gonna go back to bed, see if I smother in my pillows.  
  
======================================  
  
When Sam woke up again, only a couple hours later, nothing had changed. He was still 2 inches shorter than he was the day before. He still had short, light brown hair. He still looked like his brother. Speaking of which, where was Dean? Sam sat up, and immediately saw Dean across the room. “Dude, what the hell?”  
  
Dean stopped flexing his muscles and turned around from the full length mirror. “Just checking myself out.”  
  
“Except that’s not you, that’s me,” Sam reminded him. “That equals creepy.”  
  
“Dude, not creepy. Exploratory,” Dean answered, going back to the mirror. “I wanna see what I’m getting out of this deal. I mean, sure, you’re cute and all, but…I’d rather have my body back.”  
  
Sam was out of the bed and standing behind Dean, arms crossed. “Trust me, you’re not the only one.”  
  
Dean ignored his brother’s comment, then did a pout, then a wink in the mirror. “Hey hey, picture this: my body, and your face. Perfection.”  
  
Sam rolled his eyes, then patted Dean on the shoulder. “That’s nice, Dean. I’ll call you when the bus for the real world comes. As for now, I’m taking a shower.”  
  
“Whatever dude, but don’t go all emo on me and start crying in there,” Dean snapped. “I am so not in the mood for ‘Brooding Sam’ today. Although it would look good on me.” A kiss was blown to the mirror, and Sam was in the bathroom.  
  
======================================  
  
So this was it. Sam stared down at Dean’s body as the hot water ran down him. He felt the water, he felt everything. But this wasn’t his body. And that was most certainly _not_ his cock. “Where the hell does he hide this thing?” Sam muttered. “Stop looking, stop looking. Stop it, Sam.” Unfortunately, all the thinking about his - Dean’s - naked body caused it to spring into action. “You have got to be kidding me.” Sam stared back down, watching the hardening organ with interest. “You, go away.” Nothing happened, except that Sam was getting harder by the second.  
  
“It won’t count,” Sam tried to convince himself as he trailed his hand down the soapy plains of Dean’s chest. At the first touch, Sam moaned low in his throat. It was a sound he hadn’t heard in years, ever since one time when Dean was about 14. Sam made sure to sleep with headphones after that experience.  
  
He darted his tongue out to wet his lips as he moved his hand up to the leaking head, spreading the pre-cum with the pad of his thumb. He thrust his hips, tipping his head back into the cooling stream of water. Sam jerked his hand again. Once. Twice. Three times. He fell back against the tiled wall as he sped up his strokes.   
  
Panting, writhing, moaning. And then he came. When his vision returned and his breathing calmed, he brought his hand up to his mouth. Sam darted his tongue out to taste Dean. The flavor exploded on his tongue, and he eagerly lapped up the rest.   
  
He turned off the water, dried himself off, then pulled Dean’s boxers back on.  
  
“Oh hey Sammy,” Dean said cheerfully from his bed.  
  
“Uh, what you doing?” Sam asked, seeing his clothes spread all over the place.  
  
It was Sam’s voice, but Dean’s smirk. “We’re going out.”  
  
======================================  
  
Sam stayed close to his brother, as Dean practically dragged him through the bar. Of course, not that it was hard, Dean had the newfound height to aid him. “I cannot believe you made me come with you!” he whispered harshly. “What, you can’t hustle pool on your own?”  
  
“Oh, like you were doing anything else tonight anyway,” Dean pointed out, taking a sit at the bar. “Two beers.”  
  
Sam took the seat beside his brother, then shrugged off his jacket. “Oh, I suppose I’m paying for this too?”  
  
But Dean wasn’t paying attention, he was watching his soon-to-be-competition at the only pool table in the place. “I can so take those guys.” He picked up his beer, and took a sip. “Whaddya think, Sam?”  
  
“I think you’re crazy. But other than that, go for it. Just don’t expect me to distract them or anything. The only ass-shaking going on here tonight will be yours.”  
  
Dean was standing and taking off his jacket before he made any acknowledgement to Sam’s comment. “Ah, you like my ass. After all, it is yours.” And with that, he was walking across the bar.  
  
“Could you have made that sound _any_ dirtier?” Sam called, but Dean was already talking to the burly men. Sam watched as Dean picked up a cue and chalked the end. Dean bent at the waist, and broke, the balls splitting across the table. Sam took a sip of his beer, then went back to watching Dean. Apparently his brother was stripes, and the biggest biker wasn’t too happy about it.   
  
“It doesn’t count!” the biker yelled, shoving Dean a little.  
  
“Shit,” Sam muttered under his breath, before hopping out of his chair and running to the table. “Uh, what’s the trouble here gentlemen?”  
  
“This little shit hit the cue ball in, and took it back out. He didn’t think I’d notice.” The biker was advancing on Dean, and unfortunately, Sam, since he was standing right behind his older brother. “I’m just gonna break a bone. And keep breaking them until he gets the message.”  
  
“Oh trust me, he gets the message. Come on, Dean, let’s leave,” Sam suggested, but Dean wouldn’t budge.  
  
“I didn’t cheat,” Dean stated simply. “And you’ll have a hard time proving it, Bambi.”  
  
“Maybe gay jokes aren’t the way to go now, Dean,” Sam whispered in his brother’s ear.  
  
“Oh, are you two boyfriends?” the biker asked, a grin on his face. “Well we don’t like your kind around here.”  
  
Dean stood his ground. “Yet they let you in.”  
  
“Dean…” Sam said warningly.  
  
The biker took a step forward, so that him and Dean were pressed flush together. “What should it be first? Nose?”  
  
Sam gulped, and squeezed his eyes shut.   
  
“Go for it.”  
  
The last thing Sam remembered before Dean pulled him through the crowd and out of the bar was swinging his fist, and hearing the satisfying crack of the biker’s nose against his knuckles.  
  
“Holy shit!” Dean yelled as the two ran out in the alley behind the bar. “That was awesome! I didn’t know you had it in you!”  
  
Sam looked up at Dean in disbelief.  
  
“Well I knew you had it in you, obviously, but I never thought you’d do it,” Dean explained. “God, that was awesome. I thought he was gonna break my nose.”  
  
“ _My_ nose,” Sam corrected, leaning up against the cool brick wall.  
  
“Oh dude, will you get off that? So what, my nose, your nose, same thing.”  
  
“No Dean, it isn’t the same thing. We’re not the same people!” Sam snapped. “Jesus, when will you learn that?”  
  
Dean stood silent for a moment, dejected. He stared at the ground for eternity before he said something. “I know that. I know we’re not the same. I always wanted to be like you though.”  
  
Sam’s eyes snapped to attention. “What?”  
  
“You stood up to, Dad. You played soccer. I wanted that too, I just…didn’t know how to ask.” When Dean looked at Sam, a lump rose in Sam’s throat.  
  
When Sam pushed off the wall, he wasn’t thinking. When he wrapped his arms around Dean, he wasn’t thinking. But when he pressed his lips to Dean’s, a million thoughts exploded in his mind.  
  
_God he tastes good. Is that what I taste like?_  
_Does this make me a pervert?_  
_Is Dean gonna hate me forever after this?_  
  
“Stop it, you’re thinking too hard,” Dean said breathlessly. “Gonna give me frown lines.”  
  
Sam smiled, then pushed his lips to Dean’s neck, nipping on a patch of skin, then soothing it with his tongue. He pulled back and blew on the damp skin, sending chills down Dean’s spine.  
  
Dean moaned, throwing his head back against the wall he was leaning on. “Jesus Sammy…I need you.”  
  
“Need me to what, Dean?” Sam asked, teasing slightly.   
  
“Come on, Sammy, please?” Dean’s eyes were pleading as he tried to ground his hips against Sam’s.  
  
Sam smiled, and moved his hips back. “Well, if you can’t ask, then I guess-”  
  
“Fuck me!” Dean begged, almost screaming. “Please!”  
  
“There ya go. That wasn’t so hard now, was it?” Sam traced a finger down Dean’s heaving chest, to bring his hand to cup Dean’s groin. “This, however…”  
  
“Cocktease,” Dean muttered, biting back a moan when Sam rubbed him through the denim.   
  
Sam just smiled, a feral grin that only seemed to work on Dean’s face. He undid the button of Dean’s jeans, then slowly dragged down the zipper. He pulled down the boxers that he recognized as his along with the jeans that also belonged to him to just above Dean’s knees. “You want this Dean?” Sam asked, turning his brother around to face the wall.  
  
“Yes,” Dean whispered into the brick.  
  
Sam undid his own pants quickly and shoved them down, along with his boxers, to halfway down his thighs. “You want me in you, fucking you?”  
  
Dean nodded as well as he could with his face to the wall. “Yes.”  
  
Sam spit in his hand and rubbed it along his hard member. He positioned himself at Dean’s entrance, and slid the tip in. “I want you too.”  
  
Dean moaned loudly, and thrust himself back to get more of Sam in him. “Move, Sam. Move.”  
  
Sam slid in all the way, feeling Dean’s tight muscles slowly adjust around him. “Jesus, Dean. You feel…”  
  
“It’s all you, Sam. I’m just borrowing it for a bit,” Dean replied before moaning again at the stimulation on that spot inside him that Sam kept thrusting directly onto.  
  
Sam dropped his head to Dean’s shoulder blade, biting the skin to hide a moan. “I love you.” He thrust in again.   
  
“I love you too, Sammy,” Dean replied softly, before being cut off by the short pants that were now leaving his mouth. “More Sam. I want to feel you. More.”  
  
Sam complied and began thrusting even harder, and soon, he heard Dean let out a long, guttural moan, and the tight feeling of muscles wrapped around him intensified, and he knew Dean had came. Just the thought of it, and two thrusts later, Sam did the same.  
  
======================================  
  
The first thing Sam noticed when he awoke, was the warm body laying next to him in the bed. The second, was that the body looked like Dean.  
  
“Oh hey little bro,” Dean said cheerfully, turning off the television. “How you feeling?”  
  
“We’re changed back,” Sam said quietly, raking his eyes over Dean’s bare chest.  
  
“Whoa whoa. Major eye-fuck there. Keep it more subtle next time,” Dean smiled, ruffling Sam’s hair. “But yes, we’re back.”  
  
“We’re back to normal,” Sam repeated, hiding a yawn.  
  
Dean scoffed. “First time a Winchester’s ever been called normal.”  
  
Sam shifted on the bed, and groaned in pain, low in his throat.   
  
Dean's eyebrow raised, and he looked to his brother. "You okay, Sammy?"  
  
Sam blushed slightly, and began absent-mindedly drawing shapes on Dean's chest. "I'm sore. Which means you were sore. I hurt you, didn't I?"  
  
Dean gave a half-smile, then tilted Sam's head up for a kiss. "I'm fine, I'm tough. But next time...go a little slower if you want, 'kay?"  
  
Sam nodded and smiled then buried his head in Dean’s neck. “I, uh…can I ask you something?”  
  
“Was it all just a really hot dream?” Dean winked. “No, fortunately.”  
  
Sam blushed, then dropped his eyes down. “Was I…good?”  
  
Dean sighed, then pressed a kiss to Sam’s head. “Better than good. Perfect. Now me, I know I was good.”  
  
Sam rolled his eyes. “Yeah, maybe for your old age and everything. I don’t know how I fit in this bed, what with you and your ego.”  
  
“Hey,” Dean warned. He batted Sam upside the head, then pulled him in for another kiss. “I love you.”  
  
Sam pulled back, a goofy grin on his face. “Don’t go all girly on me now, Dean.”  
  
“Well, pink _is_ my color.”


End file.
